In the first 8 months of the grant period we have sorted and prepared an index of more than 20,000 letters in the Walter B. Cannon collection at the Countway Medical Library. An additional 10,000 pieces are now being examined and indexed in preparation for publication of a definitive catalogue of the Cannon Archives. Other collections at Harvard and elsewhere are to be examined for Cannon material including those of Joseph Aub, David Edsall, Henry Christian, Harvey Cushing, L. J. Henderson, John Fulton etc. In addition the archives of the National Academy of Sciences, The American Red Cross etc. will be searched. Following the completion of the catalogue, oral history interviews with members of Dr. Cannon's family will be conducted.